Run Like The Devil
by fare-thee-well
Summary: After one more foolish wish, Sarah again finds herself running the Labyrinth for a beloved...and this time, even her prize is bent on barring her way. For Haley. Rated T because Jareth is who he is. SarahxJareth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello darlings! I'm back at it with my very first Labyrinth fic! This is for my lovely friend Haley. Remember, everyone, reviews make me adore you :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this fabulous story, although I wish I owned a certain foxy Goblin King ;)**

**Okay! Let's get this show on the road! **

**Enjoy :)**

—

"It's so UNFAIR!" Sarah raged as she climbed the stairs to her room. "Sarah? Sarah, don't you turn your back on me!" Karen shouted after the frustrated teenager. Sarah ignored her. She knew by past experience and by the lack of conviction in her stepmother's voice that any further threats would not be enforced.

She reached the top of the stairs and stomped inside her bedroom, slamming the door in the middle of Karen's sentence. "I don't know what to do, I'm only-" SLAM. "-trying to be a good mother", Karen finished quietly, turning her attention, or as much as she could spare, towards Toby, who was actively trying to dismember his G.I Joe.

Up in her sanctuary, Sarah finished the sentence differently. "-trying to ruin your life, Sarah. That's all." She huffed and flung herself onto her bed. She was acting like a spoiled child and she knew it, but right now, she didn't particularly care. It just wasn't fair. Sarah had thought that going away to college would be her way of escaping her whole boring life, not to mention her stepmother. And then, earlier this afternoon, the acceptance letter had come from NYU, Sarah's dream school. Think of it! A killer theatre program and a whole city to lose herself in. She had been deliriously happy, until Karen had come home, congratulated her...and then told her she wasn't going. Sarah got angrier and angrier with every word her stepmother said about the "eight-hour rule" and how the family needs Sarah to "stay close-for Toby's sake." That was the last straw. She would not tolerate her brother being used against her to make her guilty. Sarah turned bright red and screamed the words that were becoming her trademark around the house, and fled to her room. She tried to hold back angry tears as she threw various pillows and stuffed animals at the walls.

She felt trapped. Trapped in her town, trapped in her family, trapped in her own life. She couldn't rebel on this one. She had gotten scholarships, but her parents would still be paying for about half of her tuition. One wrong move would put her even farther from her dreams. She let out another scream of frustration and buried her face in her pillow. She felt like she might drown if she didn't let out her tears, and so she gave in at last and lay sobbing uncontrollably on her bed. Once the tears started flowing, all her anger washed away, too, and she felt the despair that had been hiding beneath her frustration.

Didn't Karen understand that this was her future at stake? If she didn't escape now, Sarah was afraid that she would end up like her stepmother, stuck as a housewife, running in place. Besides, New York was all she had dreamed about since she was old enough to know what it was. This was her chance, and if she didn't chase it now, she shuddered to think of her future. She was meant to be a star, she belonged on the stage and among the masses, not in a grey cement classroom three hours from anywhere.

She tried to scream again, but it came out as a weak, heartbroken sigh. She felt drained from the day's events, and soon her eyes closed and she slept, dreamlessly and deep.

—

**Ok guys so here's the trade off. The first chapters will be a little short, but you'll get two or three per day that I upload them. So stay tuned, babies :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely friends! Here's another chapter for the day. This is shaping up to be a decently long story, so patience with the first chapters is appreciated. I promise to give you a treat soon ;)**

**Okay then let's do this thing. Remember, reviews make me giggle :)**

** Enjoy, my babies!**

—

Karen tried to control her motions as she cleaned up the debris from Toby's afternoon snack. She knew that if she so much as slammed a single plate on the counter, Toby would be on it in a heartbeat, asking what was the matter and frustrating her further. So she kept her movements as subtle as possible while Toby rattled off the details of his day with a speed only toddlers and young children can achieve.

She marveled for a moment at how fast the four-year-old was growing. Then the sound of Sarah's angry sobs drifted down the stairs and Karen sighed. She didn't mean to cause Sarah so much grief. She really didn't. But she was just so difficult to understand! Floating about all day in her own little world, never paying mind to anyone or anything of importance.

In truth, one of the biggest reasons Karen had convinced her husband to support the distance restrictions on Sarah's school choices was that she never seemed to be able to reach Sarah, even when the girl was standing right in front of her. All she wanted was to spend a little time with her stepdaughter. She figured her best chance was to keep Sarah close for as long as possible. That would give her at least a little more time to try and figure out how she could gain entrance into Sarah's world.

To be honest, she admired Sarah more than she wanted to admit. Karen had always been so practical, always doing what needed to be done, and, if she was straight with herself (which she most often was), going through the motions. She had always wished for the imagination that people like Sarah possessed, the ability to escape whenever she liked. But every time she tried to communicate with the headstrong teenager, each woman ended up furious with the other. She just didn't know what to do anymore. And she hated not knowing.

Her train of thought was effectively wrecked by Toby's small voice at her side. "Mommy?" he squeaked, tugging at her jean leg, "I'm a little sleepy." As if to demonstrate his point, he jammed his small fist against his eye and rubbed it, then opened his little mouth as wide as it would go, and yawned. Karen smiled, somewhat sadly, and picked the kid up, starting towards the stairs.

"Ok then," she teased, blowing a raspberry in Toby's ear, making him giggle, "looks like it's bath time for kiddo." Toby nodded and smiled, then frowned and said, "But mommy, I don't want you to come in and help me. I'm a big boy now. I can do it." Karen was stunned for a moment. When had this sudden burst of independence come about? Had Sarah inspired it? She knew that Toby idolized his older sister.

She smiled and told the boy that he could take a bath all by himself if he wanted, "As long as you don't make a mess", she added with mock severity. Toby put on a grim face and nodded dutifully. For the first time that day, Karen laughed wholeheartedly.

—

**All right I am uploading the final chapter for today as we speak. Whoo, is it getting hot in here or is it just this next chapter? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh you guys are spoiled. I'm forsaking several other stories to give you guys these chapters so quickly, so here is your treat for the week :) enjoy! Reviews make me love** **you!**

—

Jareth pulled his last glove on and faced his reflection. He instantly puffed up at the sight. A striking young Goblin King faced him, clad in a loose white shirt, a deep blue vest, black leather gloves, riding boots, and, as always, a very revealing pair of grey leggings. Having reviewed the big picture, Jareth began to examine the finer details of his appearance. Everything must be perfect for today's visit.

His shirt was spotless, open just enough to reveal a pale, but surprisingly statuesque chest. The sleeves flowed smoothly down his arms and brushed his molded leather gloves, which fit him so well one could hardly tell they were there, the color aside. He had picked his favorite vest on a whim, and admired the close fit of that as well. This one wore a little longer in the torso than the others, and the way it tapered to his waist made him look taller and more lean. His eyes slid down to take in the piéce de resistance: the grey leggings which were hardly more than skin.

His mouth stretched into a feral grin. He loved to see the reaction these garnered. Red face, eyes looking everywhere but where the garment strongly (and often irresistibly) tempted them to look. The boots were leather, polished and regal, but just a touch effiminate. The whole ensemble made him feel confident, royal, and very sexy. The only eccentricity he allowed himself was the wild blond strands which crowned his head better than any gold circlet.

He grinned once more at his reflection and winked, then the practiced smile he always wore faded a bit. He hadn't given any thought to what he would say once he reached his destination. In conversation, he always tried to sound gentle, sincere and just a touch teasing, but his mind shorted out every time he looked at her. In the end, he always came off arrogant, scathing, and annoying. He returned home from his visits to the girl feeling foolish and ashamed of himself, things he was not accustomed to feeling very often.

He never meant to hurt the precious thing, he just didn't know what to say when those deep green eyes fixed on him, and she brushed a strand of raven hair away defiantly. Jareth suppressed a laugh. A king, gone to pieces over a mere girl. Although in the years since her run she had grown into distinctly more...a few years ago he would never have believed that someone like her could affect him so. And yet, after only a few hours of knowing the girl he had been willing to move the stars for her.

After a moment more of musing, the Goblin King turned back to the mirror, looked over his reflection once more, and then breathed deeply and stepped through the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! A huge shout out (and a bundle of tea bags) to all my lovely followers and the fantastic MaidMarian17 for the review! **

**Ok kids, let's get this show on the road! Enjoy! :)**

—

Karen stood just outside the door, listening to the sounds of Toby playing and singing nonsense in his bath. She smiled to herself. The little tyke would no doubt leave a mess that would keep her busy all afternoon. He was such a joy to have. She wished sometimes that Sarah could act more like her little brother.

Speaking of Sarah...Karen moved quietly to Sarah's door and pressed her ear to it, listening for the sign that she was still weeping. Hearing nothing, she descended the stairs again and waited for the little one to emerge from the bathroom. He did so soon after, hair wet and cheeks flushed from the hot water, bearing a proud grin on his face. "See mommy?" the kid announced, puffing up his little chest, "I told you I could do it all by myself." Karen raised an eyebrow and peeked inside the room. Her bathroom looked like a hurricane had gone through it. The floor was full of puddles, and it looked as though Toby had pulled down about 5 towels in his search for one. She was just glad he hadn't left the water running.

"Come on, kiddo", she said, scooping the boy up and leaving the mess for later, "it's nap time for you." Toby yawned again for emphasis and rooted his small body deeper into his mother's arms. Karen grinned. She loved having children.

When she had reached Toby's room and tossed the kid playfully onto his mound of pillows and stuffed animals, she went to the bookcase to pick out a story. "Wait!" Toby said urgently, "I want Sarah to read to me!" Karen sighed and closed her eyes. She could actually hear her idyllic afternoon going out the window. She put on her cheerful mom smile and turned back to her boy. " You sure? I can read it." Toby pushed his lip out a good six inches and crossed his arms with a huff. "But I want SARAH." Karen hid her displeasure and replied, "Ok kiddo. Just a second, I'll get Sarah."

She left the room and reached Sarah's den, hesitating before she knocked. Hearing no reply, she gently pushed the door open.

—

Sarah lay on her bed, still half asleep. She felt worlds better having had a good cry and a nap. She heard Karen in the hall, taking Toby to his bath, and relished the thought that she would at last have some time alone. In fact, she could have the whole afternoon to herself if she wanted.

Sarah rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed and thought that she had better get up and do something productive.

She sat up, swung her legs out of bed...and found herself face-to-face with a very imperious-looking, very impertinent, VERY (unfortunately) attractive Goblin King standing by her mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I would like to give a big hug and a thank you to the following:**

**VampireMafiaQueen, ****kypriothe, ****Honoria-Granger, ****lulipmoran, and ********MaidMarian17 for the reviews and also ****Aisling66, ****Domino2, ****Julix121, ****Ladygray123, ****She Who Dreams of Tomorrow, ****Zale136, ****black moon inu, ********nannerwest, and Snailly, as well as anyone who hasn't lost interest by now! I'm so blessed to be around you beautiful people :)**

******Alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road!**

******Enjoy!**

—

Sarah stood like a doe in a pair of headlights, and a wild, rakish grin filled Jareth's face. Neither spoke a word as he slowly circled Sarah's still form. She could have been made of stone. The Goblin King took in every detail, appreciating each one more and more. "My, my, precious, how you've grown", he intoned as he finished his orbit. Noticing her lack of response, he took a generous step closer and wrapped a strand of raven hair about his leather-bound finger. "Is that the way you greet your king?" Jareth murmured, looking down into her still-shocked face.

This seemed to jolt the girl out of her paralysis. She slapped his hand away and snarled, "You are _not_ my king. You have no power over me." Now it was Jareth's turn to be shocked. The familiar words cut him as though she had never said them before. As the pain set in, the arrogance he hated took over. "Ah yes", he replied, "do forgive, precious. It has been such a long time. Must have slipped my mind." He shrugged, hoping she wouldn't see through the nonchalance he showed her. Sarah simply glared. She had forgotten Jareth's penchant for wasting time, especially when that time was hers. She would have none of it. "What are you doing here, Jareth? I did not wish you here."

"Are you sure, precious?" Jareth replied sweetly, smiling his most innocent and unassuming smile. "I thought you had called for me." Of course, he had thought no such thing, but his ego was controlling his words now, and there was no way to predict or control what would come from his mouth. "You didn't answer my question," Sarah said, still seething, "I would like to know why you've barged in here and invaded my personal space."

"Oh now precious, be reasonable, I would hardly classify this as invading your personal space," Jareth appealed, looking the very picture of pure intentions. And then the expression conveying those intentions turned anything but pure as the Goblin King added, "but I certainly wouldn't mind doing so." His eyes slid down her body, taking in the changes the years had wrought.

When his eyes again reached hers, she was glaring ice at him. Ah, so she could finally see it. It was about time. He wasn't being subtle. Then again, he had been very clear about his feelings from the beginning. But she had been no more than a child then. He didn't expect her to understand. He spoke again: "In answer to your question, Sarah, I'm only here for a visit. It has been such a long time, I thought a small chat between old enemies was in order." He smirked, and his heart ached with the weight of the real reason he had come. It wasn't that he had lied. But his ego would not allow him to fall to his knees and tell her that his heart, his kingdom, his world could not be complete without her presence in them.

"You just wanted a visit?" Sarah replied incredulously,"You expect me to believe that?" It was she who was gaining confidence now. "Or have you forgotten the Escher room? I cast you out of my life. I meant it." Jareth stopped his pacing and studied her face a moment, then stepped forward until Sarah was cornered against the wood of her bedpost. "Oh precious, I remember, " he whispered, his breath caressing her ear, "but I know you. You can't stay away." Sarah drew back, a disgusted look on her face.

"Excuse me if I am mistaken, _Goblin King_," Sarah snapped, "but it was you who came to me." Jareth grinned like a wild cat with a mouse in its claws. "Oh, precious, I have seen you dreams. If you like, I could recount them to you..." he again drew closer to the girl so that she could feel the warmth from his skin. She felt as though it was reaching for her. "No!" she said firmly, darting out of his reach. "How dared you?"

"Blame me not, Sarah," Jareth retorted, "it was you who neglected to shut me out of your dreams. You should have thought of that while you were playing the hero."

Sarah turned red, whether from embarrassment or anger it was impossible to tell, and then the storm was let loose.

"I want you out of my life! I wish the goblins would take YOU away!" she screamed. Jareth's eyes widened. He moved to stop her. "No Sarah, you don't know what will-"

She narrowed her eyes and said her right words. "Right. Now."

She saw something fly away from Jareth's eyes, and then she was standing on a sandy hill, looking down on a place she never thought she would see again. She turned to see Jareth at her side. He smiled, and his eyes were wild. "Tick, tock, precious", he purred, and then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings! I am so terribly sorry about the wait, but life does go on. Anyway, I'm anxious to get this story rolling and I know some of you are too, so let's get this show on the road! Review and enjoy :)**

—

Sarah whipped her head around, looking for Jareth, but he had vanished. As Sarah turned back to face the labyrinth, an elaborately adorned clock with numbers and hands fashioned from what looked like obsidian hovered in front of her eyes, flickering like radio static.

There were thirteen numbers on the clock's face, and as she watched, the second hand began to move, and the words 'tick tock' wrote themselves across the numbers in a sharp, slanted hand. Then the clock flickered out and disappeared.

Sarah ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She didn't look behind her. She knew how this worked. The only way to fix this was to move forward. After a few more heartbeats and one more sigh, she ran as fast as her legs allowed toward the badly decayed doors.

—

Karen poked her head into her stepdaughter's bedroom and called, "Sarah? Would you come and read Toby a story? He won't allow me and I-Sarah?" Frowning, Karen looked around the small room and, seeing no one, stepped farther in.

She looked in the bathroom and the closet, to the window for signs that she had run. With every moment that crawled by, fear took hold of her mind and she looked more frantically, calling Sarah's name over and over. She stood a second in the middle of the room and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Surely there was a reasonable explanation for her absence. After all, Sarah was an adult now. Maybe she had gone to meet some friends without telling anyone. That must be it. Karen smiled a smile that was half relief and half nervous hope, and turned to leave the room. As she passed the canopied bed, she noticed a pop of color in between the sheets of the bed. Sarah's cell phone, spilling from her bag.

No, Sarah had not left to meet her friends. She would never leave all her things. But that would also mean that she had not run away.

Karen froze in horror and her mind wiped itself blank, and then only one clear thought presented itself. She fell to her knees beside the bed and her breathing grew rapid. All coherent activity had forsaken her brain, and she could think only of who could have done such a thing.

A little voice rang out from the door. "Mommy?" Toby asked, "Where is Sarah?"

—

Jareth lay draped over his throne in the castle beyond the Goblin City, one leg thrown over the arm rest, and riding cropping tapping absentmindedly against his thigh. The king was anxious to begin their journey. His and Sarah's. Oh no, she would not travel alone. Assuredly, he would be there every step of the way to keep her company. He scoffed at the thought. Once upon another run he had reordered time to make her journey at least bearable. Any hardships he had caused her were only to draw her to his arms. Jareth threw his head back and laughed. Those days were over. He was a new man now, thanks to the girl. Dear, spoiled, vile Sarah.

In one hand he held a crystal which showed him the girl's progress. He grinned, and his eyes were dark, as if someone had lured away the kalridoscope of colors and filled them instead with ink the color of cruelty. Those eys glinted at the thought of the pain the girl would soon come to know. His need for revenge had lain asleep beneath his love for Sarah, and it was time for that need to resurface and be fulfilled. This would be delicious. How he relished the chance to see the girl take on his Labyrinth again.

His skin hummed with anticipation at the hours to come. Oh yes, she had not seen anything on her first run. Not compared to what was coming.

Jareth bared his teeth and rose, preparing to give the girl the run of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello friends! I apologize for the gap in chapters here, life does call. i just want to take a second to say thank you so so so much for sticking with me this long, for your reviews, for favoriting and following, and for making my day with your wonderful comments and criticisms. You all mean so much to me. Hugs and hot tea for everyone! Ok kids, let's get this show on the road!**

**As always, review and enjoy :)**

—

Sarah walked quickly to the familiar set of doors and stopped. She put her hand to the wall and then looked around. There was the pond. Those were fairies giggling. Still, the air was quiet. She realized that there was something missing. Where was Hoggle?

"Hoggle" she called cautiously, stepping nearer to the little house a few yards away. When she received no answer, Sarah grew worried. "Hoggle?" She shouted, more urgently this time. Why wasn't he answering? Sarah began to genuinely fear for the little man. "Hoggle, you come out right now! I mean it!" she yelled, her voice trembling. Suddenly a misshapen head popped out from behind a bush, followed by a snickering fairy. "Damn!" Hoggle swore, climbing out of the bush into plain view and stamping his stubby little foot in frustration. "I nearlys had it." He turned round at Sarah's gasp of delighted surprise, and stumbled back a step. "Sarah! What you be doing back here?" The girl grinned and ran to hug the little man, who relaxed a moment before pushing her away.

"All right, all right," the little man blustered, trying to fight back a smile, "enough of that, remember the last time you was sweet to poor old Hoggle. I's not wantin' to get myself bogged." Sarah giggled and withdrew, looking lovingly at her old friend. She had missed him more than anything else in the realm. Hoggle spoke again. "Miss Sarah, what are you doing back here? Who's been wished away?" Sarah bit her lip before answering. "I'm afraid I wished away," she hesitated a moment, "Jareth."

"Jareth!" Hoggle cried, shaking his head and stamping his foot again. "Missy, you's really done it now. I knew things wasn't right around here."

"What do you mean, 'not right'?"

"Missy, take a look at the sky."

Hoggle pointed and Sarah looked upward, to see obsidian clouds gathering above her head.

"Last time I's seen those was right after you left." Hoggle muttered darkly.

Sarah frowned and spoke again: "Then there's no time to lose. I'd better get going."

She set quickly off in the direction of the labyrinth's entrance, determined to start as soon as possible. She had little enough time as it was, and a certain weight on her mind made her feel that this run would be different than the first. Hoggle walked with her as far as the mossy stone doors, then pushed them open with a sigh. "You be careful, missy. Things round here has changed."

—

Sarah moved quickly, the twists and snares of the labyrinth still fresh enough in her memory to be avoided. The worm had not shown himself at the entrance, but then, that wasn't the biggest change the labyrinth had undergone. The stones did not move anymore, but instead scrawled warnings across their faces, dark things that made Sarah both uneasy and terribly sad. The entire course seemed old, looked like it was crumbling or even dying.

Stressful though it had been, she missed the labyrinth of her first run, sometimes whimsical, always curious and fascinating. Now she sensed a menacing darkness about the walls, the stones, the sky. She kept walking, ever aware of her surroundings, never turning her back for long. This run held fear where the other was marked by frustration. Sarah looked at the clouds. She watched them as closely as anything else in her path. By now the former champion had passed the worm and the shifting stones. Maybe two hours had passed. It was hard to tell here. All she could do was keep moving.

Sarah walked another hour, and then sat down to rest. She looked about her hopelessly, occasionally kicking a loose stone away in frustration. After one particularly solid kick, she watched the rock roll a few yards only to be stopped by a black boot.

Sarah's mouth fell slightly open at the sight of another person with her. She followed the boot upward to see long legs encased in luxurious black leggings, a grey waistcoat outlining an almost feline waist, and a handsome, cruel face with ink-dark eyes, framed by wild blonde hair.

"Sarah, precious," the figure breathed seductively, "how are you finding your run? Pleasant?"

"J-Jareth" Sarah stammered, startled both by his sudden appearance and the cold look in his eyes. Jareth was many things, but cold was he never. Sarah remembered the courage that had made her champion, and shot back, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jareth grinned, baring his teeth, and answered, "Oh now precious, I'm here to help you." Sarah stood to her feet and snarled, "Why would you help me?" The Fae King paced around the girl, almost prowling, looking more feral than Sarah had ever seen him. Her body tensed, her guard up, never turning her back on this man who was Jareth and yet not Jareth.

Jareth stopped and studied her for a moment and then threw his head back and laughed. Sarah looked confuse fly at the Goblin King, her body relaxing, and Jareth seized the moment. In one step he had Sarah trapped against the stone wall, in the way he had always done, but there was something new in his embrace. He looked down at Sarah with pure hatred, and she stared back defiantly. Jareth's hand shot from her shoulder to her hair. He grabbed a handful of the raven silk and yanked her head back. "Unafraid" he purred dangerously, "the heart of a champion. May it serve you well." He backed away from the girl, keeping a hold on her hand as he walked. "Until we meet again, precious."

And then the Goblin King was gone. Shaking, Sarah smoothed her hair and looked around her. She took a step forward, and found herself falling to the sound of deep laughter, and everything was dark.

When she awoke, she found herself in the depths of an oubliette.


End file.
